Spanish Ballad
by RawrFox
Summary: I can't get rid of that soft spanish ballad playing in the back of my head or the man playing it, neither I want to. This is not who I used to be, but it keeps bringing my true self to the surface. Am I losing myself in the strings of that guitar?


_**I don't know what hit me, but I've been returning to my Hetafag past and got inspired to write this. Hope you like it.**_

**Spanish Ballad**

**Chapter 1 **

"Feliciano, where are you taking me?"

"Trust me, you'll like it!"

The whining boy 'hmphed' against his hand and rested his forehead on the cold glass of the car window.

_My name is Romano Vargas, the goof driving is my younger brother Feliciano. If our names didn't give it away already, we're both Italian. I was born in Roma 20 years ago, Feli is 18 and born in Venecia. Our parents died in a car accident when I was 5, so we were both raised by my grandfather._

"Feliciano" he groaned again. "Take me home, I'm tired"

"But this is going to be amazing! I overheard my music teacher talking to another teacher about this and got excited!"

Romano sighed and continued to stare at the blurry dashing figures outside.

_Feliciano, just like my grandfather, excels in all arts. Painting, drawing, sculpting, playing instruments, he loves them and is far too good too. On the contrary, I am a total utter mess being the lazy ass I am. Except when I am in a kitchen. Somehow, cooking always makes me calm and happy. Against my grandfather's wishes I studied gastronomy. He rarely recognized any abilities or achievements I had. Still, he almost threw a party when Feliciano declared he would go to Art School._

"Are we there yet?" he mumbled again more to himself than to the driver.

"Almooost"

_Although we have a two year difference in age, people sometimes believe we're twins. We do look alike a lot, except for certain differences. To begin with, I am slightly taller and built. The laziness in me is only topped by two things: cooking and girls. I am a huge flirt, HUGE. Any place and time is perfect for me to flirt. So, a few years ago I tried weight lifting to increase my appeal. Didn't really make a difference having the handsome face I have so I quit. However, the results are still there._

An electric current travelled his spine as a hand reached a peculiar curl in his head.

"Chigiiii!"

"We're here Lovi!"

"You don't have to pull my hair, idiot!"

"I-I'm sorry, I was trying to get your attention and you would not react…"

_Our personalities are completely opposite as well. Feliciano is all smiles, laughs, hugs, and party. People adore him. He is liked right away by every person he meets. I …well, I'm moody, reserved, sarcastic, rude, and quite a loner._

Romano sighed.

"It's okay Feli, I was…thinking-" he whirled a hand next to his head. "-and don't call me Lovi!"

He reached to yank Feliciano's curl.

_Our hair is the most evident difference. My hair is a dark shade of brown, Feli's is lighter and with a red tint to it. Both of us with these characteristic curls, mine hanging to the right and Feli's to the left, that have a very unusual effect on us if touched. _

Feliciano winced while Romano got out of the car. They had arrived at some sort of café. People stood outside cigarettes in hand, chatting their lives away, as if the air around them was just theirs.

_Disgusting._

"Come on Lo- Romano" Feliciano shrank when his older brother glanced at him furious.

"What is this place?"

"Well, it is a café normally. But I heard that on Fridays it opens a space for musicians and singers!"

Romano cocked a brow at his brother.

"Feliciano…" he started with a threat in his throat.

"Please Romano, you have been very busy in the restaurant! You deserve to have fun and relax! Pleaseeee!" the shorter boy whined and gave his best puppy eyes. Romano was immune to that, but he wasn't immune to his little brother.

Sure I am harsh with him. But he is my brother, the only family I have left. The old bastard does not count. I love him.

"Alright, but-!" he lift his finger to point at Feliciano. "- we leave when I say"

Feliciano doubted for a moment. Romano did get bored way too easily, so they would leave quite soon.

"Two hours?"

They began an eye match. Feliciano's pleading eyes vs. Romano's tough stare.

"Fine" the older brother groaned.

The boy grinned and jumped to hug his brother.

"Thank you Lovi! I promise it will be worth it!"

Romano groaned but decided to leave his brother be. As long as he didn't call him like that in public. Feliciano grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into the café. At first sight one would say the place was cramped and small, but it was actually the fact that there was just too many people inside. The younger somehow managed to slip between the people unnoticed, almost serpent like. Romano in his attempt to follow him, scratch that, since his brother kept a deadly clutch on his hand, he had no choice but follow him. Bumping into people, pushing backs, a very uncomfortable situation overall.

"Ah, Mr. Roderich!"

After a while of pushing and bumping, the brothers reached a somewhat clear area. Romano glanced to see his brother's music teacher. Roderich Edelstein.

_Ugh. I am not exactly a very sociable person, but there are some people that I just cannot stand. Roderich is one of them. I really don't know how Feliciano met him. I remember him telling me about this guy he met on a small meeting at the art exhibition in high school. Next thing I knew, he had a sponsor that would pay for this art school. Rich bastard. _

"Feliciano, I'm glad you could make it." He was tall, with marble like skin and burgundy brown hair carefully combed backwards.

"Yes, I had to convince my brother but we decided to come!"

Feliciano pulled his brother by the arm to bring him forward to meet face to face with the undesirable.

"Ah, Romano. It has been a while since I'd seen you…" he stretched his hand coldly.

"Mr. Edelstein. I hope you've been taking care of my brother in this art school of yours." Romano did not hide his dislike for him of course. However Roderich seemed oblivious to this.

"The art school is not mine. I am contributor to it, yes. But it is not mine…Ah Ludwig, I was looking for you…"

Romano groaned and decided the new arrival was his change for slipping away. He whispered a quick ´Two hours´ to his brother and went back to the pushing and bumping to look for the quietest, most peaceful place in here. Or at least somewhere he could seat.

After the mass of people almost strangled him, he struggled past the human barrier into a small space. Romano breathed deeply and straightened himself. For some reason almost everyone was standing which gave him the opportunity to take a seat in an old couch. He pulled out the small notebook he always carried with him and started scribbling ingredients.

_I love cooking. I love the fact that the simplest ingredients can combine to create a dish worth of gods. The combination of flavors and textures, everything fit for a royal taste. I always aim for the best. So in my free time I brainstorm ingredients and create a dish with them._

Romano jerked his head up from his notebook, he could not figure what brought him from his culinary brainstorming. Then he heard it. A soft guitar, a deep voice, a perfect melody that touched his stone heart like nothing ever had.

_**It sucks? Should I continue? Should I drop it?**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts about it.**_

_**-K.**_


End file.
